herofandomcom-20200223-history
WordGirl
WordGirl is the protagonist from the cartoon show of the same name. She battles villains in her hometown of Fair City along with her sidekick, Captain Huggy Face, and her alter ego is fifth-grader Becky Botsford. Routine The titular character is a superheroine whose superpowers include flying at the speed of sound, super hearing, super strength, and a comprehensive vocabulary. Her main weakness, however, is Lexonite, a substance from her home planet Lexicon. Appearance WordGirl has shoulder length dark brown hair and light brown skin. Her outfit, helmet, gloves and boots are in different varieties of red (her gloves and boots being dark red, for example), has a golden cape, 2-way communication belt and her symbol in the middle of her outfit is a yellow star against a red shield; when she strikes an enemy or shoots into the sky, she leaves a twinkling star at the end of her sonic streak, similar to the trail of a shooting star. As Becky Botsford, she wears a green V-neck shirt, purple skirt and headband, and knee length socks with black and white shoes. Background As "mild-mannered" (though she's actually quite plucky whether she's WordGirl or not) fifth grader Becky Botsford from Fair City's Woodview Elementary School, she instantly changes into her WordGirl costume by touching her shirt where her emblem would be, and speaking her catchphrase, “Word up!” The backstory found her and Lexiconian Air Force pilot Captain Huggy Face crash landing on Earth after leaving the planet Lexicon in a spaceship for a test flight where, as a baby, unknowingly crawled aboard the ship, of which she still uses as her base of operation away from her adopted parents, Tim and Sally Botsford, who found her on their doorstep reading a Sunday newspaper and doing the crossword puzzle therein, even though another flashback shows that the Botsfords found her in the woods. Becky Botsford Becky, who is aged 11, spends her time reading, going to school, decorating her dollhouse, collecting unicorns and trying to hide her secret identity. Her lone setbacks are that she is not good at dancing, and she struggles with art, but is a great singer. No one is aware of WordGirl's true identity with the exception of Captain Huggy Face (who gets mad when TJ says things about him), Bampy Botsford (Becky's grandfather), and The Narrator, who, of course, gets to see everything. Despite obvious similarities, only a few others have made the connection; in "Dr. Two-Brains Forgets", the villain does find out and tells WordGirl/Becky’s family, but they all forget when they are hit with his amnesia ray, which is redirected toward a mirror by TJ thanks to his WordGirl boomerang and hits everyone but WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. Scoops realizes that Becky doubles as WordGirl when she runs into him, forgetting that she is still wearing the WordGirl cape; Scoops observes that she’s also worn the costume frequently, having chosen WordGirl as her Halloween costume. However, his suspicions dissipate when Becky painstakingly misdefines a word in the episode "Vocab Bee". At one point, in "Becky’s Birthday", her parents begin to make the connection, but just when they are about to figure it out, Captain Huggy Face (a.k.a. Bob) distracts them by getting wrapped up in party decorations. In some short episodes, Tobey thinks Becky is WordGirl and tries to destroy her house with a robot, but Captain Huggy Face, disguised as WordGirl, shows up and Becky picks him up and destroys the robot. Also, in the episode "Big's Big Bounce", Becky knows the definition of the word "boost", and Mr. Big becomes suspicious for a while. However, Becky reveals her identity to her dad and TJ in "WordGirl Makes a Mistake", but her parents don’t believe her. In the episode "Bampy Battles Bots", Becky's grandfather, Bampy Botsford, figures out Becky’s identity, but promises to keep it a secret only between them. In another episode, "By Jove, You've Wrecked My Robot", Tobey realizes Becky's identity by her shoes. However, she outsmarts him by using a WordGirl doll. Interests Even though she may be a superhero, Becky has a love for ponies and unicorns, as any typical fifth-grade girl would. Her favorite book is “Princess Triana” (a parody of the Harry Potter series of books), while her favorite TV show is "The Pretty Princess and Magic Pony Power Hour". Trivia *WordGirl seems to be a direct parody of Superman: Both came to Earth as infants, both share powers of superhuman strength and speed, flight, and super hearing, and both are vulnerable to radioactive fragments from their homeworlds. *The series' title character and her alter ego is voiced by Dannah Phirman; though producers originally wanted Reese Witherspoon for the role. Phirman was chosen for her knack to nail her scripts in one take.[3]' Category:Kids Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Aliens Category:Pure Good Category:Brutes Category:Speedsters Category:Animal Kindness Category:Villain's Crush Category:Siblings Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Outright Category:Female Category:Neutral Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Tomboys Category:Damsel in distress Category:Orphans Category:Superheroes